


Lo que Trae el Correo

by Obsscure



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Gift, Header, Icon, M/M, Manip, Romance, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te llega el correo y abres la carta. Quizás esperas un montón de letras y te sorprende hallarte con algo un poco más gráfico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que Trae el Correo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angie1107](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angie1107).



> Gráficos sencillos pero con mucho afecto para Angie por su cumpleaños (10 de Enero del 2010) *__________*

  


01\. 

02\.  03\. 

~▣~


End file.
